gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs (originally titled as Project Versus J) is a crossover video game by Namco Bandai Games for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. The game was first announced in December 2012, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and it is presented as the "ultimate Jump game". The release date of this game is currently unknown. Gameplay The game allows up to four players to play in battle. The players may fight in all directions of a 3D battlefield. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area.Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': are super special techniques activated when the Voltage Meter fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Characters Playable * Sakata Gintoki (Gintama) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Freeza (Dragon Ball Z) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Akainu (One Piece) * Toriko (Toriko) * Zebra (Toriko) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Uchiha Madara (Naruto) * Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) * Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Aizen Sousuke (Bleach) * Ryotsu Kankichi (Kochikame) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Toguro (Younger) (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) * Taro Yamada (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Oga Tatsumi (Beelzebub) * Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Nueno Meisuke (Hell Teacher Nūbē) * Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) * Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) * Raoh (Hokuto no Ken) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Luckyman (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Kusuo Saiki (Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan) Support * Kagura with Sadaharu (Gintama) * Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) * Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko no Basuke) * Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-Ru) * Bossun, Switch, Himeko (Sket Dance) * Nougami Neuro (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) * Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) * Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) * Shōyō Hinata (Haikyu!!) Miscellaneous Characters making a cameo in the game as either attacks, in the background or etc. * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Ohara Daijiro (Kochikame) (In attacks) * Sunny (Toriko) * Hatake Kakashi (Naruto) * Gaara (Naruto) * Haruno Sakura (Naruto) * Koenma (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Botan (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Medaka Box) * Shiranui Hansode (Medaka Box) Stages * Yoshiwara Paradise (Gintama) * Alabasta (One Piece) * Namek (Dragon Ball) * Vegetable Sky (Toriko) * Konoha (Naruto) * Dark Tournament Stadium (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Soul Society (Bleach) * Juppongatana HQ Rooftop (Rurouni Kenshin) * Katsushika City (Kochikame) * Sanctuary (Saint Seiya) * Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) External Links * [http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory VS official website] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory VS HQ trailer] Category:Merchandise